


never knew loving could hurt this good

by Madalena



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward Clothing Situations, Consent, Dorks in Love, Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles), handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: Magnus thought that Alec would be repulsed by his cat eyes. In truth, it was the opposite.He found thembeautiful.----Magnus and Alec's first time, so set in 2x07, but based on 2x18 flashbacks.





	never knew loving could hurt this good

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Troye Sivan's "Wild".
> 
> So while everyone is writing all sorts of break-up angst (a lot of which is beautiful, don't get me wrong), I come with happier tidings - a 2x18-flashback-compliant Malec first time.
> 
> (And come on, guys, we all know that they'll get back together. Because they're not broken up. If Magnus had intended to break up, he would have said "Goodbye, Alexander". Because we all know how much weight this show puts on callbacks to earlier dialogue. BUT HE DIDN'T. So this isn't even a temporary break up. It is merely a case of there's a war to fight and they don't know if they can be on the same sides of it. Throughout all of this, they've both been trying to protect each other. Because TRUE LOVE. Okay, I'm done now. Go forth and read this fluff.)

“They’re beautiful. _You’re_ beautiful.”

Magnus clutched his angel’s hand as he felt the words bury their way into his heart.

Yes. Alexander was the one. No one had ever called his eyes beautiful before. People called them ugly. Terrifying. A mark of his terrible parentage that inspired fear in both friend and foe.

But… beautiful.

There was no trace of a lie in Alec’s face. He was so open and honest that Magnus’ heart opened even more, walls crumbling by the minute.

Magnus smiled. “Come here.” He whispered, pulling Alec to him, lips clashing as they found each other again, both smiling into the kiss as Magnus tipped Alec back against the pillows, picking up where they had left off.

Alec’s fingers slipped lightly under Magnus’s shirt as he pushed it up, lifting himself up to plant kisses along the warlock’s pecs while Magnus worked the shirt the rest of the way off.

But something… something wasn’t right. Alec knew how long it took to take off a shirt, and this was definitely taking much longer than it should have.

“Alexander, I think I’m stuck.” Magnus said plaintively. “My necklaces are caught on the buttons. Help?”

Alec chuckled and pushed at Magnus’ hips to get them to a sitting position. He slipped his hands up Magnus’ chest, under the cloth around his collarbone, to find where the necklaces were tangled on the buttons. Flipping the cloth around so he could see, he carefully slipped each necklace off the offending buttons, releasing the shirt and sliding it up Magnus’ no-longer-trapped arms, flinging it away once it was off.

“Better?” Alec asked breathlessly.

“Much.”

Magnus was kneeling between Alec’s legs, his chest now back within range of Alec’s lips, and Alec took full advantage, running his lips and tongue over the hard planes of muscle, fingers trailing delicately along Magnus’ sides. Magnus let out light gasps whenever Alec hit a particularly ticklish spot, causing the Shadowhunter to smile against his skin.

Eventually Alec paused his exploration of Magnus’ chest, tilting himself back so that he could pull Magnus back down on top of him, feeling their hips slot together so naturally that it felt like a crime that they hadn’t yet been there. Magnus pushed his hips down lightly, just enough so that they could feel just how hard they both were, and took control of their kiss again, kissing Alec’s lips hard, before trailing his lips down with light kisses over his jaw and to his ear.

“Tell me what you want.” Magnus whispered. “Please.”

Alec brought one hand up to stroke Magnus’ cheek again. “You. Just you.”

“You have me.” Magnus murmured, kissing his way along Alec’s Deflect rune, making him _shudder_ exquisitely beneath him. “But do you want me like this?” He ground his hips down into Alec’s, making his breath hitch. “Or do you want my hand on you? Or my mouth?” Magnus continued lightly grinding their hips together, and he felt Alec respond in kind.

“I… _fuck_ … I’m not totally sure yet… but… _nngghh_ , by the Angel… if we could lose the pants, I really want that.”

“Of course.” Magnus pressed a long kiss to the Deflect rune before sitting back up, running a finger over Alec’s belt buckle. “May I?”

“Y-yeah.” Alec said hoarsely, nodding his head, as if he wasn’t sure if his voice was actually working. He moved his hands to Magnus’ belt, and paused, looking curiously at it. “Magnus, why doesn’t your belt have a buckle?”

Magnus laughed. “Fashion statement, my dear Alexander. The buckle is on the back. You’re welcome to take it off if you like.”

Alec sat up, running his hands along the belt, before finally finding the buckle on the back. He worked it open, pulling the belt out of the loops, and discarding it over the side of the bed. He drew his hands back around to Magnus’ front, hovering over Magnus’ zipper.

“Can I?” Alec asked.

“Of course, angel.” Magnus leaned down for a kiss as he undid Alec’s belt buckle, resting a finger on the button of his jeans as he felt Alec pulling his zipper down slowly.

“Magnus?” Alec asked.

“What is it?”

“Can I take your pants off?”

“Please do. May I take off yours?”

“Yes. Yes.”

Alec slipped his hands into Magnus’ pants, sliding them down his hips, tracing the curve of Magnus’ hipbones and thighs as they went, until they reached his knees, at which point Magnus moved off the bed for a moment to slip out of them completely, before kneeling back on the bed next to Alec.

Alec brought Magnus’ hands back to the button of his jeans, sliding his fingers over Magnus’ as the warlock worked the button and then the zipper open. Magnus slipped his jeans off the same way Alec had done to him, and once Alec had dropped them on the floor, he was pinning Magnus to the bed with his body, running his hands and lips all over the warlock’s torso again, slowly moving down so that he was kissing the flat planes of his stomach, just above the waistband of Magnus’ dark blue silk boxers, before moving back up to pull Magnus in for another kiss, grinding his hips down into Magnus’, gasping at the different sensation, with less fabric between them.

“Magnus… I… can we… _by the angel_ … can I… can we… take the rest off?”

“If you want to. If you’re ready for that.”

“I am. What about you?”

Magnus smiled and stroked Alec’s cheek. “I am. Nudity doesn’t make me uncomfortable. You saw my true vulnerability - you saw my eyes. You accepted them.”

“They’re a part of you, and I care about you. Why wouldn’t I?”

“It’s never been so simple before.”

“It should be.”

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus breathed. “What did I do to deserve you?” He pulled Alec’s lips back to his own, tongues clashing as they explored each other’s mouths, boxers momentarily forgotten as hands clutched at shoulders and sides as they pulled each other closer.

Magnus hooked his leg around Alec’s, using it to flip them, so he was on top again, straddling the Shadowhunter. Alec reached for Magnus’ waist, running his fingers just inside the waistband.

“This might have been bad planning. I don’t want to have to move again to get these off.” Alec said half-jokingly.

“You’re sure you want them both gone?” Magnus confirmed again. “I do have magic that can help with that.”

“Yes. Please. I just want you.”

Magnus snapped his fingers, and both of their boxers vanished, reappearing on the floor in their haphazard scattering of clothes.

Once these last articles of clothing vanished, Magnus watched Alec’s face has he took a deep breath and ran his eyes down Magnus’ body, over his chest and stomach, and finally sweeping over his groin, before returning to meet Magnus’ eyes.

“I… I never thought I could have this.” Alec whispered, running his hands over Magnus’ hipbones.

“You can. You do. I’m right here, angel.”

“Can I… touch you?”

“Yes.”

Magnus sighed in happiness as he felt Alec’s tentative fingers trail over his cock, first gently, and then more firmly as he wrapped his hand around it, giving it a few experimental strokes. Magnus let out a light moan, resting his hands on Alec’s chest, before trailing one of them down towards Alec’s groin. He stopped and rested his hand just a few inches away from Alec’s hard cock.

“Do you want me to touch you, Alexander?”

“Please. Please touch me. Please - make me come.” Alec flushed at the last three words, but Magnus smiled and leaned down to whisper into Alec’s ear.

“It would be my pleasure.”

Magnus propped himself back up one hand, the other on Alec’s stomach now slowly trailing over Alec’s cock, the same way he’d done to him, before taking him fully in hand.

“ _Ahhh_ … Magnus…” Alec moaned, as Magnus’ cool rings came into contact with his hot skin. “ _By the angel_ … I never knew this could feel so good.”

“Can I do one better?” Magnus whispered, breath catching on a moan as Alec’s hand stroked him more firmly. “Still with our hands.”

“Yeah - yeah.” Alec smiled. “Show me.”

Magnus released his grip on Alec’s cock, and brought that hand to the hand Alec had on his cock. “Just let go for a minute.” He said. “Trust me.”

Alec nodded, resting his hand in Magnus’ as the warlock summoned up some lube, slicking both of their palms. “Now together.” He guided Alec’s hand so that their cocks were sliding together slickly in their combined grips. Alec moaned, thrusting his hips up, seeking more friction, using his other hand to pull Magnus back down for a bruising kiss.

They kissed and panted against each other’s mouths, occasionally shifting lips to kiss across other patches of skin, breaths hot and wanting, light moans falling from soft lips and brushing across sweaty skin.

“ _Magnus._ ” Alec hissed. “Magnus… I… I’m close…”

“Me too, angel.” Magnus moaned. “Me too.”

Alec’s body started trembling, and a few strokes later he came all over his stomach with a soft happy moan that Magnus would remember for all eternity, the Shadowhunter’s eyes fluttering shut, lips curling into a smile as he fell back against the pillows, dark hair plastered against his sweaty forehead, as he tried to catch his breath.

Just a few seconds later, his eyes were open again, staring straight into Magnus’ as he pushed his body back up to a position where he could get a better grip on Magnus’ cock, stroking him firmly, letting Magnus guide him. Magnus came with a start, his come mingling with Alec’s on his stomach. He closed his eyes, steadying his breathing, taking Alec’s hand in his as he opened his eyes.

Alec was there, meeting his gaze again, a wide smile on his face. “So beautiful.”

“You too, angel.” Magnus whispered. “My angel.”

“As long as you’ll have me.”

_Forever then, how does that sound,_ Magnus thought, but didn’t say the words. Not yet. He didn’t want to scare him.

Magnus smiled. “Was this what you wanted?”

“And so much more.” Alec pulled Magnus back in for a kiss. “Thank you. Is this… I mean… are you happy? With what we did?”

“Immensely.” Magnus smiled fondly. “I’m honoured that you wanted to take this sex step with me.”

“I’m honoured that you shared yourself with me.” Alec said, rubbing his thumb under Magnus’ eyes, which had been unglamoured the whole time. “I mean it. I care about all of you.”

“Thank you, Alexander.” Magnus kissed Alec lightly. “Now, shall I show you a handy bit of magic?”

“Hmm?”

“Just a quick cleaning spell.”

Alec looked down at the mess on his stomach. “Ah… yeah, that is a handy bit of magic. Sure.”

Magnus snapped his fingers, and the mess was gone. He slipped off of Alec, settling onto the bed on his side, resting his head on the Shadowhunter’s shoulder, running his fingers over the runes on his chest. Alec shifted one of his hands to meet Magnus’, entwining their fingers as their hands rested over his heart.

“Can I stay?” Alec asked. “The night, I mean?”

“Of course you can.” Magnus smiled. “I’d be sad if you didn’t. I was quite looking forward to waking up next to you.”

Alec smiled. “Good.” He slipped his other arm around Magnus, holding him close. “The blankets… can you…”

“Do that magic thing?” Magnus asked, and Alec laughed.

“Yeah. That.”

Magnus let go of Alec’s hand for a moment, to shift the blankets from under them to on top of them with his mind. Alec sighed happily, taking Magnus’ hand again and pulling Magnus closer to him.

“Goodnight.” Alec whispered.

“Goodnight, my angel.” Magnus tilted his head up to capture one last kiss from Alec’s lips before they drifted off.

As he sank into sleep, Magnus smiled. _Yes, this one,_ the voice inside his head was telling him. _He’s the one you’ve been waiting for all this time._

And with that, there was finally peace in his soul. Alexander Lightwood would inevitably break his heart one day, but in this moment of bliss, it seemed so very far away. For now, this was enough. Him and Alexander. Together.

_Beautiful._

**Author's Note:**

> #MalecIsEndgame .... don't forget it. Love to all, we'll get through this. They'll find their way back to each other.


End file.
